


joyeux anniversaire

by MouetteRoquefort



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:41:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27766162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MouetteRoquefort/pseuds/MouetteRoquefort
Summary: tony étant en retard a sa fête rhodey décide de venir le chercher ans son labo
Relationships: James "Rhodey" Rhodes/Tony Stark
Kudos: 1





	joyeux anniversaire

« Qu’est ce que tu fabrique tout le monde t’attend ! »

Tony lève le nez de son bricolage en entendant la voix de Rhodey qui venait de rentrer dans son labo

« Ho salut ! pourquoi faire ? »

S’il avait quelque chose de prévu il n’en avait aucun souvenir 

Ça ne devait pas être si important que ça 

« Comment ça pourquoi faire ? Tout le monde t’attend pour la fête d’anniversaire ! » Dit son ami, l’air impatient 

« Cool tu aurais du me le dire plus tôt, j’aurais acheter un cadeau ! C’est l’anniversaire de qui exactement ?» 

Son meilleur ami avait l’air outré 

Soit Tony était encore bourré soit il se moque de lui 

Ou les deux

« De qui ? Tes sérieux ? Mais le tient pardi ! »

Ha

Tony était persuader que c’était dans une semaine tient 

« C’est aujourd’hui ?»

« Comme tout les ans oui… tes sur que ça va ? depuis combien de temps tu n’a pas dormi ? Tu as des cernes jusqu’au pieds ! » 

Rhodey semblait inquiet pour lui, comme toujours 

« Je sais plus trop… deux trois jours, mais pas de stress un humain peut tenir onze jours sans dormir ! »

Il avait tellement de travail, sa nouvelle création lui prenait tout son temps 

« Deux trois jours ! Tu devrais peu être rester te reposer, et on fêtera tout ça demain au pire »

« Mais non t’inquiète, je suis en pleine forme ! et puis, rien de tel qu’une petite fête pour se changer les idées ! Un anniversaire c’est qu’un jour par an après tout ! J’arrive tout de sui… » 

Tony se prend alors le pied dans un câble qu’il avait laisser traîner la et qu’il avait oublier de ranger 

Heureusement, Rhodey juste a coté de lui le rattrape a temps

« Tony tout va bien ? »

« Oui c’est bon, je regardai pas ou je marchai c’est tout …»

Il se redresse un peu et remarque soudain qu’il avait atterri tout droit dans les bras de son ami et que son visage se trouvé à deux centimètres du sien

Le colonel s’excuse, mal a l’aise et pratiquement aussi rouge que l’armure de son camarade

« Oups désolé…»

Ils se regardent pendant quelques secondes sans oser faire un mouvement, les yeux dans les yeux

Depuis l’école, Rhodey avait toujours eu des sentiments pour Tony 

Mais il les avait toujours refoulé, pensant qu’il n’aurait de toute façon jamais aucune chance avec lui, Tony ayant beaucoup de succès auprès des filles mais ne semblant pas franchement s’intéresser au garçons

Mais la quand il le regarde comme il ne l’avait jamais fait auparavant, ces yeux plonger amoureusement dans les siens il se dit que peu être il s’était tromper depuis tout ce temps…

Et c’était plutôt vrai, ça faisait un moment qu’Iron Man lui aussi s’était rendu compte de ces véritables sentiments pour son ami 

Il n’avait jamais ressenti ça pour un autre homme avant

Ca l’avait fait un peu flipper au début : Comment les gens allaient réagir ?

Certain avait déjà faillit faire un infarctus en apprenant que Rogers était en couple avec son ami piaf

Alors deux couples d’Avengers ça allait les achever 

Puis il s’était dit que zut, on avait déjà dit pire que ça sur lui dans les magazines sous toutes les photos de lui bourré

Et Sam et Steve avaient eu aussi reçu quelques commentaires au début avant de n’en avoir plus rien à faire et de juste vivre heureux 

Mais il n’avait jamais trouvé le bon moment pour avouer ces sentiments à son ami

Peu être que c’était maintenant … il ne voulait pas le rater 

Alors il passe une main sur la joue de Rhodey et lui murmure qu’il l’aime

War Machine lui répond a son tour par un doux « moi aussi je t’aime » à l’oreille et Tony lui sourit avant de l’embrasser 

Rhodey sent alors une vague d’amour envahir son cœur

Tony n’aurait jamais cru que se serait bien d’embrasser un garçon, surtout son meilleur ami

War Machine le prend par la taille tandis qu’Iron Man met ces mains derrière sa nuque pour renforcer leur baiser

Ils étaient si heureux qu’ils avaient presque oublier ou ils étaient et ce qu’ils étaient supposer faire a la base

Mais ils finissent par revenir sur terre avec l’arrivé soudaine de Bucky

« Ho pardon, désolé de vous dérangez, on vous voyez pas revenir tout les deux alors je suis venu vous cherchez… mais vous avez l’air occupez donc…»

Rhodey et Tony se séparent et regardent leurs pieds

« Ne t’inquiète pas Robocop, va prévenir les autres qu’on arrive tout de suite» lui répond le milliardaire devant le regard un peu gêné de Barnes avant que celui si hoche la tête avant de repartir 

« j’espère qu’il ne va pas dire ça a tout le monde… enfin c’est que j’ai pas envie qu’on l’annonce pas tout de suite…donc on sort ensemble c’est ça ? Enfin si tu es prêt ?» dit Rhodey lui après son départ

Il ne voulait pas qu’ils précipitent les choses

Peu être que Tony avait besoin de réfléchir

A sa connaissance il n’avait jamais eu de petit ami, contrairement à lui qui avait toujours su qu’il aimait les garçons 

« Bien sur je t’aime, peu importe ce qu’ils pourront dire »

Il lui prend les mains 

« Moi aussi et j’ai envie qu’on soit heureux…je ne suis pas très inquiet le reste de l’équipe ont tout de suite acceptés pour Steve et Sam alors je pense que nous aussi»

« Tu a raison je pense aussi »

Puis War Machine fini par dire 

« Bon on va pas les faire attendre plus longtemps vient, tes cadeaux t’attendent ! Et il faut qu’on se dépêche avant que Peter ne goûte le gâteau avant tout le monde» 

« C’est toi mon meilleur cadeau » lui répond Tony avec un sourire charmeur

« Ho c’est trop mignon… »

Il dépose un baiser sur la joue avant d’ajouter

« Et bon anniversaire »

Ils vont ensuite rejoindre les autre, main dans la main


End file.
